


i said yes

by pesha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Penance - Freeform, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Judas tried to be one of his own kind. A wolf. He tried only he wasn't very good at it and wolves lived with their own unique set of laws.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Written for Lala for the prompt "Penance/Punishment" for my <a href="http://pesha.dreamwidth.org/3887.html">Kink Bingo Communal Card</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	i said yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Stay down!"

Judas felt the heavy hand come down on the back of his neck to press his face harder into the dirt. He hadn't been getting up. Judas knew better than that. It was only that his knees were raw, his palms were grated off from scrabbling at the rocky ground around him, and if he hadn't been a wolf? He'd have frozen to death hours before from exposure. 

He couldn't remember the last time he'd worn clothes---or been allowed to shift.

They were afraid of him when he shifted. Judas was a big wolf when he stood on two feet, but he was twice the size of the other wolves in his age bracket for the pack when he prowled around on four feet. His shoulders were massive and his coloring was dark enough that he could blend better than most in the forested wilds of the lands this pack owned. 

It wasn't _his_ pack. Not yet. They were still testing him out, feeling him out for whether or not he could hold his place in line as none of them wanted to see their leader deposed by some stranger. 

Judas was too young to run a pack. He knew that. His own kind had too many laws to follow for him to be able to enforce them all at his age. They had never let him remain a part of any pack long enough to learn the laws either. That certainly didn't help. 

He knew to stay down though.

Rocks tore into his knees, ripping away the fresh tissue that had only formed in the few hours since they'd last had at him, and Judas didn't make a sound as they kicked at his legs to spread his knees even further. With his face pressed into the ground and his back bowed the way that it was, he was exposed to them. They could all see what he was in that moment: some hole to fuck, some bitch to be taught a lesson. 

"I said _stay down_." 

It took everything in him not to growl in reaction as the wolf's weight went down on Judas's neck to press his face further into the wintry earth. 

A set of fingers pushed into his ass at once. They were blunt. Wide. Their nails were well-tended which meant that it was likely the Beta who was ranked first in their pack. He had the best hands. The hand on his neck belonged to the lowest Beta; he was worried if he didn't act big enough with Judas, they'd demote him back to being the Omega. 

That would mean it was his naked ass that was stuck up in the air for anyone to do anything at all they wanted to it. 

Judas knew all about how packs worked. Their hierarchy was well-known to him. He couldn't do anything about it either. That was another thing that he knew.

"You like this don't you, Judas?" the Beta murmured into his ear as he forced in a third finger, widening out the opening because it had already healed up from the abuse from earlier. 

He licked at Judas's ear. Wolves were different from humans in too many ways to count. Their tongues were rougher. That was something Judas had mixed feelings about. At his age, everything was too sensitive. It all was sensitive enough to where everything _hurt_ Even when they were trying to tease him, be kind to him for a few moments to make sure he didn't go feral, Judas could barely stand it. They would pull back the skin on his cock to drag their rough tongues over the sensitive nerve bundle beneath the exposed head. They would lick at his balls until he was crying and then they would beat him because wolves didn't cry, but Judas couldn't help it. 

When his fingers pulled out, the Beta holding Judas's neck moved until he was right in front of him so he could push down with both hands because, in the beginning, Judas had fought and it had taken both hands to hold his neck down, keep his face in the dirt, _teach him his place_. 

Judas knew the place he'd have to hold in the pack if he wanted to stay with them. If this was what he wanted? If being among his own people, his own kind, was what he wanted? Judas would have to take a place that was offered to him and work his way up the chain.

Wolves lived by laws unique to their own kind.

First Beta moved to breach his hole and Judas let his knees slide out farther, kept his shoulders down, but made the choice to turn his head. His face scraped away more and more as he turned it against the rocky ground though he didn't stop until his eyes met that Beta's and his smile showed more fang than teeth when he realized that he could see the whites of the wolf's eyes.

He was scared.

"I'm saying yes. This? I'm saying yes. It's a choice. Keep that in mind." 

The set of his jaw as he swallowed was enough to let everyone there know that he understood. It didn't stop him from slamming into Judas as if he'd given him more than a fifteen-second prep, but he understood.

They could fuck him all they liked. Beat him. Hold his face in the dirt. Pin him. They could let their females beat him and prod him and call him a bitch while their slim fingers took their turn fucking out his used hole, but he was making the _choice_ to do this.

It was a _choice_.

Judas wasn't their _bitch_. 

He wasn't anyone's bitch. He just wasn't willing to kill to prove it. 

That was the choice he told himself he was making as the Beta fucked him hard enough that every thrust in seemed to widen him out further while he drove in deeper and Judas kept that thought, that _choice_ , in mind when the Beta's well-kept fingers turned to claws as he shifted into a half-form that only the purest of their kind could call up on command. His claws cut into the skin at Judas's sides and Judas bit his lips hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming as the thick, impossibly wide knot that marked their kind for what they were broke the muscular ring of his asshole to seat him fully inside. 

Silence reigned supreme in the cave they were keeping him in while he thought about the wrongs he'd committed by roaming around outside the pack's territory without permission. 

It was a line that Beta had crossed.

None of their kind ever knotted a partner without permission. It wasn't a punishment. It was a violation. It was _rape_ and wolves weren't rapists.

He stilled behind Judas, his cock swelling wider and wider as he panted, trying to calm himself or release quickly which would be a miracle in and of itself if it happened. His heartbeat was so loud that it was drumming out the pain echoing up Judas's spine. There was a sick, tangy odor in the air that came from fear because wolves who violated that kind of law? They weren't punished. They were _executed_.

Wolves lived by laws unique to their own kind and those laws had their own punishments.

Judas reached a hand back to touch the Beta's side. The skin tensed rock hard under his broken palm and Judas knew he was leaving a bloody print there that would have to washed off, but they wouldn't beat him for it. If he could make this better, if he could make up for having caused this, they wouldn't beat him for it.

"I said _yes_ ," Judas emphasized, his words coming out strained from pain but clear enough that anyone present could hear him, "I told you it was a choice and I said yes. I said _yes._ Now. Do it. You want to teach me a lesson, right? I deserve it. I know. Yes. Okay? Yes."

The Beta curled over him, brushed the hands off Judas's neck as if they personally offended him. He pressed his face against the bruised, irritated skin there and Judas knew that the wetness that came with that touch wasn't from any tongue. That what tears felt like and Judas should know. He'd cried plenty in his life. Plenty.

A tightly whispered _'Thank you'_ drifted into Judas's ears as the Beta worked his knotted cock from side to side in Judas's body and it took forever or possibly only four minutes but it took time and then he was releasing inside him. Filling him up with seed. Marking him with his scent in a way that wouldn't wash off for weeks and it stung, burned, ached, and it was _fine_.

Judas had said yes.

He'd done something wrong. They had punished him for it. He had deserved this.

Judas had let them hold him down. He ached all over from the punishments they'd meted out and now he'd smell like their Beta for days if not weeks and surely this would mean they would let him stay, wouldn't it? 

He had done all they had asked for and more.

That meant he got to stay. Right? 

Judas braced himself for the weight of the Beta as his body sagged across Judas's broad back and he held him up because it was what he was supposed to do. Pack members were supposed to look out for one another. 

If he could prove that he could do that, if he could prove that, they would have to let him stay and Judas would have a home. He would finally have a home and someone would want him and he could take smelling like another person, like some other wolf, he could take that as long as the wolf wanted him to bear his scent. As long as it made him proud. 

Judas could bear anything if he could only have someone want him and want him enough to be _proud_ to have him.

Any punishment was worth it to earn that. Any type punishment at all.


End file.
